Together
by tiiinam
Summary: Rose just can't stand that Scorpius can get mad at her for asking him advice on going on a date, He asks her about girls all the time. That's what best friends are for, but maybe they don't wanna be JUST best friends anymore.


**AN: I have no idea where this came from. Hopefully you like it, I feel like I didn't rush as much as my last story. Thanks for reading. Please review before you favorite! That is if you even favorite ;) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

"Don't walk away Scorpius!" I shout towards my supposed to be best friend.

He stops immediately turning around to face me, there's curiosity somewhere behind his cold eyes. He thinks I don't see it, that he hides his feelings whenever he wants to. But the thing is, I can read him better than anyone else can.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice is emotionless with zero waver, something that I'm sure mine has.

"We're just talking, and then I only asked you a question! You can't just walk away because you don't want to answer. I thought we were supposed to be best friends. This is the whole reason I came to ask you, I want your opinion, and your running away. What's the problem!" My voice is shill throughout the darkness of the empty corridors.

He rarely sees me in this kind of state. He knows how I hate to look weak, how I hate to feel weak. Yet, he has no problem being the one to make me weak.

I know he's going through a mental list in his head, it's something him and I normally do together, but here he is, doing it by himself.

Honestly I have no idea what his problem is, he has no right to act like this to me. I simply asked him if I should say yes to Lorcan's offer to take me out to Hogmeade. It's no big deal, really, Lorcan doesn't even like me. He likes Lily, my cousin, and just wants a distraction.

Scorpius does this all the time to me, asking me what girl he should shag next, asking me whether or not he should stop seeing a certain girl. He acts like my opinion is the world to him, but yet he can't see how much it hurts me.

Sometimes I think he knows how much I love him, but he never says anything about it. So I never say anything either. He completely is oblivious to actual feelings that I have.

It's so cliché that I fell in love with my best friend, who is also the son of my parent's enemy. The feeling of love makes me feel weak, so I try to push it away as much as I can.

I stopped hanging around him all of the time, like we used to, just so I could try to get over him. I stopped always being his partner during our classes so we would spend less time together. I even did most of our head work by myself, so that we could split up a bit more.

He stares at me, leaving me feel a bit self-conscious. He knows how insecure I am. How I hate to be the center of attention in certain situations, and hate being stared at, something he used to do before we became such great friends. I have no problem answering questions, or arguing with someone, but when people look at me like I'm a weird know it all I'm very insecure.

All of the sudden he laughs humorlessly. "The problem? The bloody problem is you!"

I shrink back from his harsh words. They hit me with so much force I have trouble breathing. He knows how I feel like no one really needs me. They just keep me around for my brains, occasionally my humor, and my listening skills. We talk about our insecurities, always telling each other that we'll never use them against one another.

"I'm a problem?" I ask with a small voice in the corridors.

He soon realizes his mistake, his harsh words, and the effect on me. I can see him struggling to come up with a apology about his mishap. He keeps opening and shutting his mouth, just as he's about to say something I cut him off.

"N-no. Don't talk, I'm done talking with you," I can barely manage a whisper with the tears that are starting to form in the back of my throat and corners of my eyes.

I turn and start to run away, but I don't get too far. He has much longer legs then me, since he towers over me, and in mere seconds he catches me. His hand is around my waist, while I try to put the butterflies aside, pulling me back not letting me leave this conversation. Sometimes when we get into arguments he lets me go, letting me have time to think. But tonight I felt like he wouldn't let me get by.

"Rose, you know I didn't mean that," his voice is soft, reassuring almost.

It takes all my will power not to just sink into his arms.

Scorpius has always had the kind of power over me that I never wanted anyone to have. It's not that I don't believe in love, or that I have had any problems from it. It just scares me shitless that someone, just one person, has that kind of power over my heart.

I have so many insecurities that no one knows about other than Scorpius. The fact that I am the daughter of two thirds of the greatest trio in the Wizarding world already puts so much pressure on me.

Everyone expects certain things of me. To be as brilliant as my mother, to have a temper like my father and also his Quidditch skills. I sometimes feel like no one really likes me, that they only keep me around for certain things. Like that my parents are major war heroes, and without them we could be empowered by the darkest wizard of time.

Having Scorpius know all of these things about me, when no one else does, it scares me. It scares me because he is the only one who can use them and have a big impact on me. No one else could make me feel so vulnerable and weak like he can.

And it's not fair, he doesn't know his supposed to be best friend is madly in love with him. He can't know that, because I only figured it out this year. It's not fair to him to have so much responsibility with my emotions, even that I know he probably doesn't want it. It's just not fair to him.

"Come on Rose. Please, say something. I can't wait forever," he whispers into my ear before adding, "I have been for awhile, waiting, and I can't any longer."

I turn around to face him, I have no idea what he's talking about.

"What do you mean? You haven't been waiting forever; it's been a few moments. And I'm a problem, so I was just trying to leave!" My voice comes out louder then I was planning on it.

He shakes his head, "You said we're supposed to be best friends."

I must have looked so shocked because he continued, "You say we're best friends, because we know everything about each other and we do everything together. Not this year, you've been ignoring me more and more and I have no bloody idea what I did. You just are separating yourself from me, and I think it's because you no longer want to be friends."

"That's what this is about? You think I no longer want to be friends?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you only ever come to me with boy problems. It kills me to see you only wanting me for boys!"

It's true, I have been only coming to him with the pretend boy problems. I just wanted to throw him off, just in case I have been being obvious toward my changed feelings for him. Making up fake dates and hanging out with more guys, I just can't believe he fell for it.

"You know I wouldn't do that," I'm almost pleading with him.

He grunts, and tries to hide his emotions behind a mask of coldness.

"Rose I just can't keep pretending anymore," he says, "It was easy for a long time, but now I just can't pretend any longer."

I want to burst out in tears, of course someone like him was just pretending to be my friend. He's so gorgeous and has so many girls chasing after him. No way would he be my friend. He probably just used me back in first year when we were partners for potions because if he became friends with the enemies' daughter his bad reputation would fade.

"You mean all of our seven years of friendship meant nothing to you?" I choke out, "You were just pretending to be my friend?"

A single tear rolls down my face before he responds.

"What! N-no! That is absolutely not what I meant!" He looks so shocked at my suggestion, "That isn't what I meant Rose. Merlin, I hope you don't hate me after this, what I meant was that I can't keep pretending it doesn't bother me when guys are ogling after you and you coming to me for advice. I can't keep pretending that I only see you as a friend. I can't keep pretending that I haven't been in love with you since I saw you at Kings Cross seven years ago, although I didn't know what I was feeling back then. I just knew you fascinated me." He took a breath.

"I love you so much Rose, so much more then I should. And I was happy being best friends with you, that was enough for me. At least I got to call you _my_ best friend. At least you were my Rose. I-"

I cut him off with my lips, standing on my tip toes so I could reach his. He never was pretending to be my best friend. He always was and now he was my, hopefully, boyfriend.

He was the best snogger I had ever had the chance to snog. He made my lips tingle with something I never felt before. My stomach was doing flips, I felt like this could not be true. My best friend loved me back.

"Merlin, could have given a bloke a warning," he joked once we separated our lips but not our bodies.

I giggled at him. "So you lusted after me for seven years?" I joked back.

"I-I didn't lust after you! I loved you…Much much different," he said using a flirtatious voice that never was directed towards me. He cheeks were pink, and I wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or just exhausted from our snogging session.

"By the way, I don't think you should accept the offer to go to Hogsmeade with Lorcan. You should go with me instead, and tell Lorcan to stop being a pansy and ask Lily," he paused looking unsure if he wanted to continue, "I was wondering though…I just kind of confessed that I loved you, and you, well, haven't exactly told me if you even like me."

I slapped his arm playfully, "No I don't like you," his face looked struck with horror before I continued, "I love you."

"Oh thank Merlin, I thought you didn't," He laughed, "Rose Weasley, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," I told him slyly.

"I sometimes wonder how you didn't end up in Slytherin with Al and I. But anyways, my favor is a really big one. Could you possibly, maybe, be my girlfriend?" He asked confidently with a smirk plastered across his face.

I kissed him one more times before murmuring into his lips, "Yes."


End file.
